Autumn Leaf
Summary Autumn Leaf and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat Always aiming to be an overachiever; Autumn Leaf was born into the same Militaristic Family as Calamity, his youngest brother. Autumns mother died subsequently during Calamity's birth, which caused his father to cast an immense shadow of hate on him, viewing him as a mistake. A shadow of hate that not only spread to Autumn, but inspired the entire family to seek militaristic achievements within The Enclave, to show their father that not everyone in the family was "a failure". Years later, Calamity would again shame the family in Autumns eyes; when he called The Enclave high council cowards for not attempting to fix or help the wasteland bellow. Not wanting anything to do with his mistake brother anymore, sat, watched, and pushed his younger brother out The Enclave, as he was branded a Dashite (Traitor to The Enclave.). In the present day Autumn Leaf was the leading officer in Operation Cauterize, a ruthless covert genocidal operation to invade the wasteland and wipe out anything and anyone, whether they be Faction Leaders or Rogue Operatives who stood in their way. Appearance Autumn Leafs appearence is very similar to that of his brothers'. Unlike his younger brother however, with a bit more class added. The only times Autumn is seen describes him wearing his Enclave Power armor, covering everything that isn't his head. Personality Autumn Leaf is extremely brutal and patriotic to his cause and beliefs. From a very young age he had been instilled to achieve above all else feeling that it was a driving force necessary for him to improve and compare others to. Autumn judges others worthiness primarily based on how he sees the current life surrounding them and what they're doing to improve it, almost the anthesis of his youngest brother. He is completely willing to abandon or forfeit his thoughts or feelings for something should they not meet his own standards or hurt his own ambitions. Feeling no remorse over glassing Ghoul infested Canterlot for example, even at the potential cost of one of his Enclave brothers. All that matters to him is the goal of achiving and rising from what he is, and to not be a failure or lose out to others. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Autumn Leaf Origin: Fallout Equestria by Kkat, a My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Gender: Male Classification: High Ranking Enclave Officer, "The Overachiver" Age: Likely in his early 30s Birthplace: The Enclave Likes: His father, The Enclave, making his father proud, being in charge, power Dislikes: His brothers (Even disregarding Calamity he views his brothers as competition and is willing to accept their deaths as "acceptable losses" should it be necessary.), Wastelanders, Dashites, Fugitives, Red Eye, Littlepip Status: Deceased (Killed by Littlepip as revenge for the innocents he willingly had slaughtered in Operation Cauterize.) Affiliation: The Enclave Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Physically, Unknown, at least 8-C with Star Blaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Flight, Explosives Expert, Weather Manipulation, Hacking, Martial Arts, Preparation. Via his power armor: Enhanced Senses, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Can Negate Durability with the Star Blaster Attack Potency : Small Building Level (is comparable to Steelhooves using his power armor, should be on the same level as The Shadowbolts who can do this.) Unknown at least Building Level with Star Blaster (The Star Blaster is often considered the strongest handheld weapon in the story trouncing everything that isn't a nuke or megaspell, putting it above the Balefire Egg Launcher in sheer destructive force, set off an explosion that partially created a sinkhole.) Speed: Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (scaling to Calamity, should be above what he or The Wonderbolts were capable of.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Small Building Level, Unknown at least Building Level with Star Blaster Durability: Small Building Level (Should be able to do and endure the Buckneer Blitz or any other aerial manuever The Wonderbolts demonstrated without issue.) Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Enclave Power Armor': A pegasi variant of the original Steel Ranger armor designed with mobility in mind. Sacrifices strength and some durability in order to help pegasi maintain high flight speeds. *'Star Blaster': a weapon that predates recorded pony civilization Zebra legends state that these fire arms descended from space and come from a civilization that far outshone Pre War Equestria in its sciences and progress. They are an extremely rare and powerful find in the wasteland. Its said that these weapons posess a mind of their own that pushes the user towards more wanton violence and death. They are well known for being nigh unstoppable, even Alicorns shields can do nothing to stop their shots, which upon contact will completely reduce its target to dust. Intelligence: Extremely Gifted, he is tactically gifted, and was promoted to be among the highest ranking officers in The Enclave, being choosen to lead the full frontal assault against the wasteland. Despite this however, his actions in the wasteland were often met with extreme and utter failure due to his sheer overconfidence, the enemy being tactically smarter and better prepared (Like Red Eye or Littlepip.) or both. Weaknesses: He is extremely overconfident in his own abilities and intelligence, His Power Armor is suceptable to EMPs and he will be completely immobilized if it is disabled. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Hackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soldiers Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier